


What Lies Beneath

by Itsallsupernatural_intheTARDIS_221B



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A Tale as Old as Time, Beauty and The Beast but gay, Beauty and The Beast? More like Stockholm Syndrome amirite, Castiel is a little grumpy but turns sweet, Dean is a beautiful princess, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminder that Michael is not actually John Winchester when he was young that's what he looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallsupernatural_intheTARDIS_221B/pseuds/Itsallsupernatural_intheTARDIS_221B
Summary: Long ago, in the south of France, lived a young prince. To others he pretended to be kind, but he was truly selfish and rude. So one night at a huge party, when an old woman was searching for shelter from the storm in the Prince's Castle, he rejected her based on her ugly appearance. The woman warned him to see what was on the inside, but the Prince rejected her again. When he, the old woman transformed into a beautiful sorceress. She cast a curse on the Prince, the Castle and the people who lived within it, for there was no kindness in the Prince's heart. The Prince had been turned into a hideous beast. If the Prince was able to love another, and warn their love in return by the time all of the petals on a single, enchanted rose fell, him and his servants would be free from the curse. If not, they would be under the spell forever, and as the years went by and nobody came, the Prince began to lose all hope. For who could ever learn, to love a beast?





	1. The Town

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome Prince. He lived an extravagant life with his servants, and threw lavish parties, with the best food, the best music and the most beautiful people. Some civilians in the nearby villages compared him to the likes of an angel, he was so popular among the common folk, as well as the rich aristocrats. But although his outwards appearance was kind and charming, the Prince was truly cruel and uncaring and rude to everyone. So one night, while he was having one of the most expensive, largest balls he had ever thrown. Everything was going splendid, until when the clock struck midnight and an unkempt homeless woman sought shelter from the raging storm outside. The homeless woman begged and begged for refuge from the storm, but the heartless Prince, who was all about keeping appearances, laughed at the poor man, telling him to shoo.

As the Prince prepared to have the guards escort the homeless woman back into the rain, he slowly transformed into an Enchantress even more stunning than the prince himself. The Enchantress called out The Prince for his cold heart, and cast a curse upon the Prince, the Castle and the Servants who dwelled in it. The Prince, who was once considered one of the most handsome men in all of France, had been turned into a hideous beast. The Enchanter told that the only possible way to break the spell, was for another person to fall in love with the Prince, even though he had been turned into a beast. If that did not happen by his 25th birthday, the Beast and the servants would be stuck like that forever.

After that, the years would pass and people would forget, the Beast’s Castle a lonely ghost of once was. As the petals of a single rose fell off, the idea of permanent isolation doomed upon the Castle, with no end in sight. How could the Curse be broken? How could anybody, possibly love a beast?

\-----------

It was a warm fall afternoon in the small town of Lawrence, France. The birds were chirping, the sun was peaking up over the clouds and the smell of fresh baked bread was in the air. But in one small home in particular, a young man named Dean Winchester prepared lunch for his younger brother, Sam. “When will papa be home?” Sam asked. Dean sighed heavily, glancing glumly at the door. “I do not know Sam.”

Sam frowned “What a shame, I was going to ask him permission of something.”

Dean glanced over at his brother, and asked “What?” Sam looked at the floor sheepishly, like he didn't want to say. “Come on Sammy. Is it embarrassing? I promise I won't tell that girl you like, what’s her name? Jessica?” Dean pried, interested in what his brother had to ask. “I-I wish to travel to Paris, I want more than what this town has to offer” Sammy admitted. Dean’s heart dropped, of course that would be Sam's dream.

“You know how dad feels about Paris, Sam. The roads aren't safe anyways, you're better off here,” Dean replied, hoping to let Sammy down easy. “That's what I was expecting, I'll give it a try though, whenever papa stumbles through the door.” Sam and Dean's father had fallen off the deep end and ended up with a whiskey problem. When he was home and sober, he was a great father. But those were rare instances. “Well good luck with that. I've made you breakfast, eat up while I head to the library to return this book.” Dean said, then waved Sam goodbye and stepped out the door onto the dirt sidewalk.

Dean headed down his street with a book on trinkets in his hand, he'd always had an odd interest in making things work. “Good morning Dean! Would you like a pastry?” The baker called as Dean passed his window. Dean politely declined, and continued to make his way to the library. He passed a group of men staring at him and whispering, Dean simply ignored them, being used to all of the talk around the village. Dean knew what they said about him and his family, that Sam was a freak, that father was abusive and that Dean had an unhealthy obsession with protecting his family. All of it was lies.

“Oh Dean!” A group of flimsy maidens giggled from over by a flower shop, wiggling their gloved fingers at him. Dean tilted his head kindly, although he had no interest in any of them. Every girl in this town was loose and brainless, most certainly not Dean's type. “Winchester! Have you seen a gun lying around somewhere?” old man Elkins yelled from his second window. “Have you lost your Colt again? You need a whistle on that thing!” Dean shouted back. Elkins waved Dean goodbye after muttering something about Dean's “smart mouth.”

The village Dean lived in was very small in population and physical size, so after doing his usual weekly route and greeting the townspeople, he reached the library. “Hello Dean!” the librarian ,Rufus, greeted politely. “Good morning Rufus. I've come to return this book and ask if you by chance have anything new,” Dean replied, handing Rufus the old book. “I'm sorry friend, but that shipment comes next month. But here, I have one of your favorites.” The old man said, placing Doctor Lustful in Dean's hand. The story was about a handsome doctor who’s heart is stolen by an outcast girl. Dean would never let anybody, not even Sammy, know about this. So Dean blushed heavily when handed it was given to him.

“Thank you Rufus, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon,” Dean said, and left to find a nice quiet place to enjoy his guilty pleasure. He found himself seated on the edge of the Fountain in the middle of town, where all the people bustled about. After a page or two, after a good hour of reading, Dean glanced up to see a little boy peering at him and his book with wonder. Dean smiled at the boy and gestured for him to come over. “Hello, what’s your name?” He asked in a gentle tone. “My name is Kevin,” the boy said. “Nice to meet you Kevin. Would you perhaps like to read the book?” Dean asked, he wasn't worried about the content, the girl didn't even enter the story until Chapter 3. “I don't know how to read,” the boy admitted bashfully. “We will just have to fix that, won't we?” Dean said, Kevin grinned ear to ear.

“Kevin!” The woman Dean assumed to be Kevin's mother approached with rage. “Don’t let this boy teach you anything! A boy’s place is to learn to be able to provide for his family and to be a strong man, not to read!” Kevin looked at the ground in shame, and was sent home. His mother scowled at Dean. “Ever since your mother died, you're family has gone to hell! Keep your fancy education away from the children!” The mother growled, then stormed off angrily. Dean sighed heavily, nobody in this town understood Dean offered more than what they've got planned.

“What's that you're reading, Dean?” Dean looked up to see the town buff, Michael looking down at him with a certain hunger in his eye. “None of your business Michael. I was just about to head home, I suggest you leave,” Dean replied. Michael rolled his eyes “What if I'm actually interested?”

“That's the thing, you're not,” Dean sassed back. “What have I done wrong? Winchester, in this town I'm the best you're going to get. If you don't like that, then you're going to live a lonely life,” Michael replied. Dean remained silent and stood up, he wanted to get home fast. “Come on Dean! Loosen up! I'm attractive, you’re the best looking boy in this town, it's perfect!” Dean weaved in-between the food stands, trying to get away from the other man. “No, it's not, Michael,” Dean said.

Dean couldn't help but notice all of the girls standing around wooing at the sight of them. “You are as appealing to me as those girls over there. It is never going to happen, Michael,” Dean said as he approached his front door. Michael sneered “I'll get you one day, Winchester. You just wait and see.” He turned around and sulked off, a group of ladies all around him. “Dean is that you?”

Father was home. Dean prayed he was sober. “Yes papa, what do you need?” Dean asked as he stepped inside. His father was red in the face, vases had been thrown and Sam stood in a corner looking terrified. “Did you know about this? Your brother’s insane plan to run off to Paris?!” Their father shouted. Dean concluded that he most certainly was not sober. “Papa, why don't you lay down and get some rest. This conversation needs to be had when you're sober,” Dean reasoned, trying to get his father to be rational.

“THIS CONVERSATION MUST BE HAD NOW!” John Winchester shouted at the top of his lungs. He turned to glare at Sam. “Ever since your mother died in that dirty city, I have done all I can to protect you. How in the world am I supposed to do that if you have these insane fantasies about running off!” John exclaimed, pointing his finger. Sam laughed in their father’s face, and said “Protect us! The only thing you've been doing for the past 21 years is drink yourself to the bottom of a bottle! Hell, Dean's been more of a father than you've ever been!”

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. John’s face was expressionless, the only thing he could come up with was “You are not going to Paris, and that is final. I'm going out,” he turned and stormed out the door, heading to the bar for the second time that day. “Sam…” Dean tried to say, but his brother cut him off. “Save it Dean. I don't care what he says, I'm going. He won't even realize I'm gone until tomorrow morning,” Sam said, already starting to gather his things from around the small house. “Sammy, think about what you're doing,” Dean warned, trying to talk some sense into him. His brother faced him and answered with a simple “No.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair, he didn’t want Sam to go, he didn't want to be alone in this town with nobody but his father and the librarian, but as much as he resented the village, he wanted the only person he truly cared about to be happy. “You can take Baby, if you really want to do this,” Dean said. Sam nearly dropped his bag, looking at Dean in shock. “You're…not going to try and stop me?” Sam asked, taken aback.

“Sammy, I think this is just about the stupidest thing you’ve ever done and I hate to see you leave. But I care about you and if you want to go to Paris, I'll let you go to Paris, as long as you're happy. Hell, I sorta wish I could go with you,” said Dean. Before Sam could offer, Dean quickly distracted him from that idea. “Here, take some gold too. Just, not too much. Enough to get you a space to live and shelter.” Dean offered, getting the stash of gold he hid from John from under a loose floorboard. He handed Sam a handful of it, and hugged him as tight as humanly possible. “Please Sam, for the love of God, stay safe, I love you man,” Dean said, he looked up at his freakishly tall brother and saw he was crying. “Now leave before I turn into a chick as well.”

Sam nodded, said goodbye, and just like that, he was gone. Dean slumped into a chair, completely numb.


	2. The Forest

Sam was only about a half a mile into the woods by the time night rolled around. The forest was dark and creepy and a thunderstorm had started. Baby was starting to freak out, which also didn't help. Sam would often glance down at his map, which was beginning to be soaked by rain. As he went farther, the trees became far more dense and it became impossible to see the moon. “Come on Baby, keep going. I'm sure the turn is somewhere up ahead…” Sam said wearily, pushing forwards. A sense of dread pulsing through his body, for a moment he thought that he should go back. Then he remembered the words his father had said to him before he left, and became determined to reach his destination. They were only woods, how bad could it be?

“Uh oh,” Sam whispered, the rain had become much heavier and the ink that made the made started to bleed, making the roads impossible to understand. “Oh! It's alright, here's the fork I was looking for. Baby, it’ll be fine,” Sam was extremely grateful Dean had given him the horse, it was nice to have company. Sam tried to read the map, but the darkness and the blotchy ink made it impossible. “I'll just look at the signs,” Sam said. He leaned forward on the horse and tried to make sense of the chipped away paint, but there was no way he could read it.

“This is not good, maybe we can just rest here for the night,” Sam said, he had bought a tent from the village before he had left, so he did have some shelter. Then fate struck, literally, a streak of lightning hit a tree and it fell down to block the left path. “Well Baby, it looks like the universe has chosen. Walk on,” Sam ordered, but the horse was having none of it. It was as if Baby had gone crazy, she was rearing up, pulling against the reigns and fighting with Sam to go any other way but that one. “Baby! What has gotten into you? It's just a forest, besides, we have no choice. Now walk on!” Sam instructed once more. Baby snorted in protest, but finally started to move forwards.

“See nothing bad is happening,” Sam said, oblivious to the fact a pack of rabid wolves was stalking him from the edge of the trees. He couldn't hear the growls over the roaring thunder and just ignored the feeling that he was being watched. The only thing he did notice was that the rain was turning to snow the farther he went, which was odd because it was the middle of fall. However, Baby was not so ignorant. She could tell danger was all around them, and out of nowhere broke into a wild gallop. Sam, completely unprepared, nearly fell of.

“Baby! Some warning next time, Jesus!” Sam shouted, trying to get the horse to slow down, but it was no use. But then Sam realized they were being chased by the creatures, and urged Baby on. “Hee-yaw!” Sam exclaimed, digging his heels into the sides of Baby. Sam's heart raced as they took random turns and paths through the woods, the wolves nipping at Baby's hooves. But Baby started to get tired, and one of the wolves was able to catch up. It leapt up onto Baby's back, and started to gnaw at her.

Baby was having none of it, she reared so far back that Sam couldn't withstand the force of gravity and fell onto the snowy forest floor. Before Sam could even stand up, Baby was off, running back towards the village leaving Sam alone with the wolves. “BABY!” Sam yelled, but he knew there was no hope. He scrambled to his feet, and started to sprint as fast a possible. Although he knew that his speed was no match for that of a wolve’s. He felt all hope drain from his body as he felt a muzzle snap at his ankle. He thought of Dean, of Jess back at the village, of mom and even his father passed through his mind.

Then it was as if god had heard his prayers from up above, because only a short distance away was a humongous gate to a humongous castle. Sam pushed himself to go faster, adrenaline pumping fiercely through his veins. Right as a wolf prepared to pounce on him, Sam through the gate and slammed it so that the wolves couldn't get to him from there. He locked the gate, and fell to the ground, out of breath. He sat there in the cold for what felt like hours before regaining his poise and continuing to the front doors of the Castle, which were so tall you could stack two of Sam's houses on one another and there would still be space on top.

Sam couldn't help but notice the dark, dreary look of the Castle, as if no one had been there in years. But there were torches lit on both sides of the door, so Sam knew somebody had to be home. He knocked on the door, and when nobody answered he turned the knob to find the Castle was unlocked. Sam cautiously stepped inside, the place looked so huge that if there was another soul there, was a good chance they couldn't even hear Sam enter. “Uh, hello?” He called, waiting for a response. He got nothing. “I got lost in the woods, my horse fled and I really would like a place to stay for the night,” again, no answer. He found it very odd though, because a candlestick was lit on a small table near the entrance.

“Could it possibly be?”

Sam whirled around, he could've sworn he heard a voice. “Is anybody here? Who said that?” No response, Sam was beginning to think he had gone crazy. “Well, no one seems to be home. I might as well just stay the night,” Sam reasoned with himself, he would be on his way back home in the morning. After grabbing the candlestick, Sam walked forward, the only sound was his footsteps against the elegantly designed floor. The presence of the Castle was extremely eerie, because Sam felt a feeling as if he was being carefully watched. After wandering around a little, Sam found himself in a living area. Strangely, a fire was lit and a cart with a pot of tea sat by a clean, velvet chair.

Sam helped himself to a little comfort and sat in the chair by the fire, letting the flames warm him up. He kicked his feet up on a little footstand in front of the chair. He reached over to touch the teapot, only to find that it was still hot. “Ow!” Sam exclaimed, sucking on his burned finger. “Something is wrong here, very, very wrong.” Sam muttered, he knew that he should leave, but whenever thunder clapped Sam decided against it. “Oh! I just can't take it anymore! Hello sir, my name is Jo!”

Sam nearly fell out of the chair. He sat straight up, looking all around frantically. “Who said that! Who's there?!” He exclaimed. “Jo! I told you not to do that! You've scared the poor boy to death!” It was an older woman's voice that time. Sam looked at where he heard the voice, and screamed in horror when he saw that the teapot had acquired a face. “Well, looks like the jigs up!” Sam shrieked again when he realized that the candlestick was talking as well.

“I'm going insane, aren't I? There's no way a candlestick is talking!” Sam exclaimed, standing up out of his chair, backing away from the talking objects. “Oh no dear, this is very real and you're not going crazy. Why don't you sit back down while I pour you a nice cup of tea,” the Teapot said. “Gabriel! If the master finds out that we’ve been letting a stranger sit in his chair he’ll be absolutely furious!” Sam looked down to see a clock, A CLOCK, waddling into the room with his hands on his hips.

“Loosen up Bobby, we’re just being hospitable! Can't you see the poor boy is soaking?” The Candlestick, Gabriel said. Then, as if things couldn't get any weirder, the footstool Sam had been using, barked. “That's it. I have to leave, this is insane!” Sam exclaimed, and ran out of the room. “No! Wait! We mean no harm!” Gabriel called, trying to get him to come back, but it was too late, Sam was already back at the entrance getting ready to leave.

As he reached for the doorknob, he froze in his place at the sound of a loud thud behind him, like something huge had fallen to the ground. “What are you doing in my castle?” The deep, gravely voice growled. “ANSWER ME!” They roared. “I'm sorry! I got lost in the forest and my horse ran off and this was the only place I could find! I was just hoping I could have a place to stay for the night, but I swear I was just leaving!” Sam explained, stumbling over his words. “Face me boy!” The other thing shouted.

Sam slowly turned, terrified of what he would see, and he was right to be scared. A gigantic beast towered over him, face turned into a fearsome scowl. The creature was the most horrifying thing Sam had ever witnessed, it stood on it’s hind legs, it had razor sharp claws, a human like structure, a cat like face, but the most prominent feature was a pair of her black wings behind it. This beast was the stuff of nightmares.

“What are you looking at!” It growled loudly. “Nothing! I swear nothing! Please, just don't hurt me! I'll leave I promise!” Sam pleaded, he didn't want to die. “It's too late for that, boy, you're coming with me!” Just like that, Sam was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged off deep into the castle, Gabriel behind them begging the Beast to let Sam go.

\--------

The next morning, Dean woke up with a heavy heart. He was going to miss his brother immensely, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see him again. Dean sat up, stretched and yawned, then crawled out of bed to face the day. He put on a green tunic, a leather jacket and a tan pair of pants. Right as Dean was preparing to cook breakfast with what little he had, there was a loud pounding on the door, which was strange because he rarely got company. Dean went over and cracked the door open to peek at who was there. He let out a groan, and opened the door all the way. “What do you want Michael?” Dean asked harshly. “Well my love, I'm here to invite you on a nice ride in my famous Golden Carriage, I named it The Archangel much like the angel was named after. Dean rolled his eyes, could anybody be more conceded? “Michael, that is a kind offer but I'm not in the middle at the moment,” Dean tried to close his door but Michael stopped it. “Come on! I've done nothing but try with you! What will it take for you to say yes to me?”

Dean sighed and said “Nothing, I'm simply not interested. It would be best for the both of us if you just left me and found some wench at the pub. Now Michael, I really wish to be alone,” before Michael could say anything, Dean slammed the door in his face. He knew he was being rude, but there was no other way to get through to that narcissistic jerk. “Can you imagine? Me, that boorish, brainless man's little boyfriend! It's ridiculous! I want so much more than this provincial life!” Dean said to himself as he warmed his bread on the oven. He looked out their small window and said “I just want adventure out there!”

But that couldn't happen, not with his father still around. Then, right on cue, someone knocked on the door for the second time that morning. “Michael, I thought I told you to go away!” Dean exclaimed, but there was another knock. Dean was so done with that Michael, when he opened the door however, he was not expecting Victor Henriksen, the town sheriff. “Oh, hello sheriff, how can I help you?” Dean asked politely.

“It’s about your father…” Henriksen said, a sullen look on his face. “Oh what did that man do this time? How much property damage?” Dean interrupted. “Dean,” Henriksen said “Your father, he's dead. Passed away last night.” Dean’s heart dropped to his feet, surely this must be a joke. “This, can't be happening. How did it happen?” Dean asked. “He was more drunk than usual, I know because I was there. He was just looking for a fight, and he got one from the wrong person. You know Azazel,” Henriksen said. Azazel was the town mobster, he'd held a grudge against the Winchesters ever since they’d arrived in this town. “No, this-this is all a dream, I'm still asleep. I did not lose two family members in twenty four hours!” Dean exclaimed, tears running down his face. “I'm very sorry Dean. If it helps, your father left you everything. The house, the money, the horse, everything.” Henriksen said.

“I’m sorry, I need to be alone for a moment,” Dean told the sheriff, and so Henriksen shut the door softly. Dean fell against the wall closest to the door, what it the world would he do? He could sell the house, and go to Paris with Sam. He had nothing in the god forsaken village tying him down anymore. “I just need some fresh air,” Dean decided. He turned off the oven so the house wouldn't burn down, and went outside. He was halfway to the entrance of Lawrence when to his surprise, Baby came trotting down the street. Her normally sleek, black coat was matted and muddy, along with traces of blood. “Baby? What are you doing back?” Dean asked. He looked around for Sam, to realize his little brother was not with the horse. “Baby, what happened to Sam? Where is he?!” Baby just neighed in response.

“Take me to him Baby, take me to Sam!” Dean instructed as he mounted the dirty horse, and they were off, leaving everything Dean had behind.


	3. The Beast

Baby ran like the wind in the direction Sam had taken her, Dean on her back going through all of the possible scenarios, none of them close to the truth. “What would happen if he was dead? What would I do?” Dean wondered to himself, not sure how he would react if the worst of the worst had occurred. When they entered the forest, Dean knew that Sam had gone the wrong way. Paris was north, not east. “This isn't a good sign,” Dean said as Baby galloped down a long dirt path, which got darker and darker as they went deeper into the woods. “I’ve got a bad feeling Baby. Why didn't Sam just turn back?” Dean said to his horse, which wasn't odd, he spoke to Baby all the time. She was his only friend at times, and this was one of them.

After about twenty or thirty minutes of riding, Baby brought Dean to a fork in the path, where one was wide open and the other blocked by a fallen tree. “This keeps on getting worse. Walk on Baby.” Dean said, the horse was starting to get skittish, like she knew to be weary of the path they were on. Dean grabbed a sharp branch from a tree, so he had something to protect himself with. Nothing would get the best of Dean Winchester.

Although the dense trees made it seem like nighttime, there was still a little more light than what his brother had gotten. Off in the distance, Dean could hear wolves howling. “Was it wolves that did this?” Of course Baby didn't answer, she was a horse. But Dean figured it out when he saw the dog-like pawprints in the snow (which was very strange to Dean, since they were in the middle of September), Sam had been attacked by wolves. Dean felt dread in his stomach, he could sense something terrible had happened. And when Baby turned a corner to reveal a soaked map, a bag full of food and a handful of gold coins, Dean put it together Sam had been thrown off Baby and abandoned by her. Dean didn't hold it against the horse, she had been chased by wolves and after all she was just an animal.

Dean dismounted and gathered all of Sam’s things. He took a good look at the map and his heart sank, the rain had made the map nearly impossible to read, Sam had been hopelessly lost at this point. The only thing Dean had to go on from here was the huge footprints left in the snow by his largely proportioned brother. The only reason Dean was hopeful was because there were no traces of blood anywhere, indicating Sam wasn't badly hurt. His brother could be alive.

Dean mounted Baby and carefully followed the prints Sam had left behind, soon enough they stopped at a huge gate, that opened up to an enormous castle. The footprints ended there, and Dean could only conclude Sam had gone beyond the gate. So he pushed the gate open, and approached the Castle with a rapid heartbeat, somebody was there, for torches lit up the entrance, which was a large pair of double doors. Dean left Baby at a nearby stable, then cautiously walked up to the door, and knocked softly. After getting no answer, Dean opened the unlocked doors and stepped inside, he was astonished by the beautiful interior.

The entrance was huge and led to two marble staircases, one going left and one going right.

“Sam!” Dean yelled in search of his brother, if anyone was home maybe they knew where he was. “Please, anybody! I'm looking for my brother!” Dean shouted, hoping someone would appear. “Bobby! Another boy! He must be it! He must be the one!” Dean heard, he searched for the source of the voice, and found that nothing but a candlestick and an old fashioned clock sat where he heard the voice. So there was no way anybody said anything.

Dean went over and grabbed the candlestick, he would need a source of light in the dark castle. The torches were not enough to light up the place and all the windows were closed so no natural light could be let in. Maybe the person who lived here was a crazy hermit, Dean thought to himself as he climbed the stairs. Dean tried to go left, but a man, really close by said “Try the other way! If you're looking for the other young man,”

Dean again looked all around for the source, nothing. “Hello!” He shouted. “I'm down here! In your hand!” The voice said, Dean’s heart stopped as he looked down at the candlestick, which had become human like and was grinning up at him. “Nice to meet you! I'm Gabriel, who are you?” Dean screamed and dropped the candlestick. “Ow! Careful, this metal is getting rather rusty!” Gabriel said, getting off and brushing off his body. “You're a candlestick! How are you talking?!” Dean exclaimed, slightly intrigued.

“That my friend is a very long story, but if you are looking for the other man who was here, you can follow me, I mean no harm,” Gabriel said, and he hopped on his base up the stairs. Dean couldn't believe it, but he actually trusted this candlestick. So he followed him up the stairs, down hallways and through corridors until they reached what appeared to be a dungeon. “Are you telling me, Sam is in there?” Dean asked, pointing to the scary looking metal door. “Unfortunately, yes. I tried to stop the Master, but he would not see reason. Shall we go in?” Dean nodded, and pushed open the door.

The room was cold, damp and smelled of mold. Dean coughed heavily and covered his nose with his leather jacket. “Sam!” Dean called, hoping to get a response from one of the many stone cells. “Dean!” It was Sam. Dean rushed to the cell where his little brother was at. “Dean! How did you find me?!” Sam asked. Dean reached through the bars and felt Sam's hands. “Sammy, you're so cold. We need to get you out of here,” Dean said. “No, Dean you need to leave before he gets here,” Sam warned. “No way Sam. I lost dad I am not losing you too,” Dean said, fumbling with the lock on the door to the cell. “What happened to dad?” Sam asked. “I'll tell you once you're free,” Dean said. All of a sudden, Sam froze in place, looking behind Dean with terror in his eyes.

“What is it Sam?” Asked Dean, to scared to look behind him. “Who are you?” A low, angry voice asked from behind him. When Dean didn't answer, the voice shouted again. “I asked who are you!” Dean slowly turned around and replied. “My name is Dean Winchester, I'm here to rescue my brother,” Dean could not make out the details of the other thing in the room, but from the shape of it, he could tell it was not human. “Your brother deserves to be here. He trespassed upon my castle.” The thing growled. “Maybe if you would actually answer your door, he wouldn't have trespassed,” Dean snapped.

Gabriel gasped, obviously no one talked to this creature that way. “HOW DARE YOU!” The thing shouted furiously, but he still wouldn't show his face. “LET MY BROTHER GO!” Dean yelled back, he would not back down, no matter how big and scary this beast was. “No!” The thing growled. “Please, I'll do anything!” Dean begged. “He's the only thing I have left.”

Dean could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't cry, not now. He heard the thing sigh heavily and finally it said “Fine. I will let your brother go, but under one condition.” Dean perked up, “If I let your brother go, you must take his place, and stay here until the day you die.” Gabriel gasped again, purposely adding more drama to the situation. “Step into the light,” said Dean. The thing debated whether or not to comply, but in the end, did. It moved forward to stand in the small amount of light the barred window from Sam’s cell was providing. Dean took one look at the thing and had to do a double take. It towered above Dean, it had a cat like face, large blue eyes, huge feet and paws, silky black fur and large black wings to go along with it. He also had a long, lion like tail dragging along the ground, there was no category to place this this animal in, it was simply, a Beast.

After taking a good, long look at The Beast, Dean made up his mind, “I agree, I will take Sam's place if you set him free.”

“No! Dean, don't do it!” Sam exclaimed, “I have no choice, it's the only way I can protect you.” Before Sam could say anything else in return, The Beast unlocked the door and grabbed Sam by the collar, throwing him out and throwing Dean in. He slammed the door shut, and yelled at Sam to get out. “Remember Sam, I love you!” Dean shouted as Sam was forced to flee the Castle. Dean watched out his window as Sam took Baby and fled back to the village. “Dean…” Gabriel said in an apologetic tone. “I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye,” Dean said, every part of him numb. Dean heard the clinking sound of Gabriel’s walking, and knew the candlestick was going out the door. Dean didn't regret taking Sam's place, but hated the fact that he was really, truly, alone. 

\----------

“Don't be discouraged Michael! He’ll come around eventually, you just have to give it time!” Michael's loyal companion Zachariah said, massaging his cousin’s shoulders. “You know the Winchesters, all very stubborn, and with what happened recently with their father, Dean might need some comfort. You never know…” said Zachariah. “Perhaps, but I haven't even seen Dean since this morning. There hasn't been a chance,” Michael said, gazing solemnly at his mug of beer.

“Come on Michael! You know that you're everyone's favorite guy! Every man here would love to be you, and cousin, it's not very hard to see why,” Zachariah said. Michael perked up slightly, “Why Zachariah?” He asked, ready to hear all sorts of compliments about him. “Well,” said Zachariah “No one’s neck is incredibly as thick as yours, no one in towns half as manly, no one's got a nice cleft on his chin like you, no one's as burly or bites in a wrestling match like you, Michael.”

Michael stood up, a brand now smile on his face. “You're right Zachariah! I'm a specimen, yes I'm intimidating, with plenty of biceps to spare, Every inch of me’s covered in hair! I'm especially good at expectorating, plus every morning I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge! I use antlers in all of my decorating!” he exclaimed, loving the compliments he was giving himself. “Exactly, what a guy! Right fellows?” Zachariah asked all their drinking buddies. “Of course, Michael!” They agreed in unison, everybody laughed together.

“Help me! Help me please!” the doors to the pub burst open, and Sam Winchester came stumbling in. “It's Dean! Please! He's been taken hostage by a Beast!” Sam exclaimed. Everyone laughed uncontrollably, “This kid must've gone really crazy, with his father dead and everything,” Zachariah laughed. Sam heard what he had said and his expression turned to stone. “My father is dead?”

“You didn't hear? The town drunk shot to death right where you're standing! Don't tell us you've started his nasty habits, coming in here saying Dean's been taken by a Beast!” Zachariah said, causing everybody but Michael to cackle hysterically. “Hey!” He yelled over everyone. “Maybe we should listen, what if Dean really is in trouble,” he said. However, Michael did not believe Sam's claim. But listening to Dean's insane brother would make Dean like him more and he would be one step closer to bedding Dean.

“Oh thank you Michael! The Beast lives in a Castle deep within the forest, I can lead you there!” Sam said. “Of course, we should leave right at once if we wish to rescue Dean! Zachariah get my carriage, we leave immediately!” Michael ordered, Sam thanked Michael once more and ran out the door to get ready to leave. “Michael what are you doing?” Zachariah asked through clenched teeth. “If I help Dean's brother, don't you think he will appreciate it?” Michael explained, and Zachariah finally got it. “Now go, get The Archangel we haven't got time to spare.”


	4. Dinner

Dean sat in the dungeon for about thirty minutes before Gabriel came back, but this time he had multiple animate inanimate objects with him. “Hello Dean! I thought I would introduce you to the staff of the Castle, after all, you are going to be here quite a while we might as get acquainted with one another. As you already know, my name is Gabriel. The clock’s name is Bobby, the Teapot is Ellen and the little cup next to her is her daughter Jo. My girlfriend Kali is the feather duster and the coat hanger is Garth. You'll be meeting Charlie very shortly, she would've come to visit you herself but she's not exactly easy to move,” Gabriel said. “Why are you here?” Dean asked. “We’re here to let you out! You're going to be here for eternity you might as well be comfortable. Garth, let him out,” Explained Bobby.

Garth opened the door with a key and Dean walked out. “The Beast isn't anywhere around is he?” Dean asked, he was fond of the objects, but not their owner. “Oh no dear, he doesn't even know we’ve let you out. We’re treating you to your very own room and a hot meal,” Ellen said. “Follow me!” Gabriel said, and the ensemble, along with Dean followed him to the East Wing, Bobby gave him a small tour along the way. “And here's a painting from the Baroque Period and you know what they say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it,” the little clock laughed to himself like he had told the funniest joke in the world.

“What’s down there?” Dean asked, pointing to a long, dark hallway. “Oh, that's the West Wing. It's forbidden, only the Master is allowed in there,” Jo said, the little cup hadn’t stopped looking at Dean since he'd left the cell. “You are very handsome sir,” she blurted. Ellen glared at her and apologized, but Dean chuckled and told her that it was alright. “Here you are, Charlie will get you dressed. Bobby will be waiting outside your door for when you're ready to be escorted to dinner, see you later,” Gabriel said, then him and the rest walked off to prepare dinner.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Bobby said, gesturing to the door. Dean smiled at the old clock, then opened the door to see a bedroom the size of his house. The bed itself was a beautiful purple shade, with a soft comforter and silky curtains hanging over it and there were at least ten pillows leaned up against the headboard. There was a huge window, which was actually open and during the day it would illuminate the room beautifully.

There was a desk with a huge bronze mirror, and a small bookshelf next to it. The walls were a soft blue and had floral patterns all over it, but the one thing that threw the room together was the ancient dresser in the corner of the room. It was painted white with traces of gold and was perhaps the prettiest thing in the room. “Enjoy,” was all Bobby said before exiting the room. “Oooohhhh!!!! A person to dress! I'm going to make you look like a prince!” The Dresser exclaimed.

“You must be Charlie. My name is Dean, a pleasure to meet you,” Dean greeted. “Hi Dean! Hmmm, by the looks of it a nice elegant black would be your color, let's see what we have here…” as Charlie rummaged through her drawers to find the perfect outfit for Dean, across the Castle Gabriel was having a heated conversation with The Beast.

“You let him OUT!” The Beast yelled, knocked over a piece of pottery in outrage. “Well of course I did! What if he's the one! The one to break the spell! Have you thought about that?” Gabriel argued. “Of course I've thought about that, I'm not stupid!” The Beast replied, pacing back and forth in front if the fire. “Well if he is the one, it would be very difficult to get him to fall in love with you if you keep him locked in a dungeon forever!” Gabriel exclaimed. The Beast sighed heavily and slumped down in his chair.

“I know! But what am I supposed to do?! He's so handsome and I'm so... well just look at me!” The Beast responded in frustration. “You have to help the boy see through your outer layer! Help him see the kindness on the inside! A good start to that would be inviting him to dinner,” Gabriel suggested. “But what if he says no?” The Beast worried. “Then you just have to control your temper and accept the rejection politely. Don't be too upset if he does reject you either, he will need time to get used to these changes,” said Gabriel.

“Alright. I'll try it, but you're coming with me,” The Beast ordered. Gabriel grinned and said “I was hoping you would say that,” so the two went up the stairs, and for the first time in years, The Beast felt nervous. They reached Dean's door and before Gabriel could give The Beast tips on what to do, he banged on the door and shouted “You will join me for dinner! No choice!” Gabriel slammed his head against the wall.

“No! I refuse to eat with you!” Dean replied from inside the room. The Beast growled angrily and looked at Gabriel for advice. “Don’t be too aggressive and demanding, be kind and polite,” Gabriel advised. The Beast turned to the door and asked once more “Would you like to go to dinner,” his voice was stiff and harsh, Gabriel shook his head at The Beast and gestured for him to ask again. “Will you go to dinner with me...please,”

On the other side of the door, Charlie was trying to get Dean to say yes, but the stubborn boy would simply not. “Come on Dean, he said please, that's really big for him,” Charlie coaxed, still Dean shook his head. “I will not go to dinner with that monster,” he declared. “Oh he's not a monster, you have to get to know him that's all!” Charlie said, but it wasn't working. Dean called to The Beast “I will never attend dinner with you if it's the last thing I do!” The Beast roared in pure anger “IF YOU WILL NOT EAT WITH ME! YOU WILL NOT EAT AT ALL!” then he ran off to the West Wing to sulk in sorrow. Gabriel and Bobby shared a depressed look, before Gabriel opened Dean's door and asked “Well are you ready to eat?”

Dean was really confused, “Didn't your Master just say I wasn't allowed to eat?” Bobby shook his head. “He overreacts to everything, don't worry I'm sure you two will warm up to each other…” Gabriel cut him off. “We do not want you to think you are our prisoner, no, we want you to, be our guest! Now come, the kitchen staff have put a lot of work into this meal,” Dean followed the two down the hall and into a massive dining room, where the table was long enough it could fit thirty people.

Garth, who had been standing in the corner, sat Dean down and pushed him in. Dean couldn't help but notice an old piano in the corner of the room, it was black with a little bit of red. “Hit it Crowley!” Bobby said pointing to the piano. In response it did a little scale, and started to play a soft melody in the background, it was a catchy tune with a good beat. Gabriel had somehow managed to get on top of the table, and he said, “Here, tie this napkin around your neck, and we’ll provide the rest,” he paused and clapped his two smaller candles together, indicating for all of the food and dishes and stuff to come on out.

Then, he continued speaking “Here's some soup du jour, after that you should try the grey stuff, it's delicious. If you don't believe me, ask the dishes! Dinner here is never second best! Come on unfold your menu, then be our guest! We have beef ragout and cheese souffle! Come on and raise your glass, you get a free pass to be our guest!” he paused and sighed, “you know life is unnerving for a servant who's not serving, but then you walked it and oops-a-daisy!”

Dean was smiling brightly, The Beast was a terrible person but his servants were so incredibly nice, to make him dinner and talk to him while doing it. He looked at all the food on the table, he had never seen so much in his life, it was crazy. He jumped when Ellen came rolling in on a tray saying “With dessert he’ll want tea! And dear that's fine with me! I'll be warm I'll be hot, heaven sake is that a spot! We want the company impressed!” Gabriel cut in again, but Bobby was beside him trying to get him to be quiet, knowing too much noise would alert The Beast that something was happening.

Gabriel spoke over Bobby, and eventually the old clock gave up, “hey our command is your request, it's been ten years since we've had anybody here and we’re obsessed! With your meal, with your ease. We’ll keep going, course by course, one by one, ‘til you shout, enough, I'm done! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now please eat up, so please, be our guest!” Gabriel finished, bowing in front of Dean and gesturing to his plate filled with all sorts of delicious foods. 

Dean was smiling ear to ear, if this was dinner all the time, maybe he wouldn't mind staying here too much. “Thank you Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, everybody, this looks lovely,” the servants smiled proudly at each other and left Dean to eat.

Meanwhile, about a mile away, Sam lead Michael and Zachariah through the terrain with nothing but memory. “It was right here that tree fell over, I swear! I don't know how it's back intact!” He said, gaping at the magically healed tree. “Well can you remember which path you took?” Michael asked, clearly starting to get impatient. “Maybe, just let me retrace my steps. Ok so the tree fell-”

“Just stop, Sam! This is absolutely crazy!” Michael interrupted, getting down from the carriage. “There is no such this as a Beast! There is no magical castle waiting in the forest! I'm sure, that we'll just go home and Dean will be cooking up a nice dinner!” He exclaimed, walking over to Sam. “No please if you'll just listen, I know-” Sam tried to say, but was once again cut off. “The only reason I'm out here is so I can win over your brother! Who is positively safe! So get in the carriage!” Michael ordered angrily. Zachariah sat quietly, not sure if he should interfere or not.

Sam snorted, “do you really think someone as amazing as Dean would ever go for such a terrible person? Tell me if you care about him so much then why do you want to stop searching?” he replied. Finally, Zachariah stepped in, “now, now there! I'm sure there's a way to work this out.” Michael gave Sam a slimy smile and said “yes, I’m sure we can reach some sort of compromise.”

The next thing Sam knew however, was that he was tied to a tree near the fork in the path. “The wolves can get you now, Winchester! After this Dean will have no choice but to come to me for comfort!” Michael chuckled, then climbed back into his carriage with his cousin and rode away whistling a merry little tune. Sam wanted to scream for help, but he knew that if he did the wolves would surely here him, and by the time anybody came Sam would be nothing but bones. So Sam remained silent, and prayed over and over that somebody would come and find him.


	5. The Chase

Once Dean was full and ready to go to bed, he was approached by Bobby, “hello sir, before I take you off to bed would you like to finish your tour of The Castle?” He asked politely, Dean could tell he really wanted to give the tour, the thing hadn't had a real guest over in years, which meant he had no one to show of the Castle to. So Dean said yes, and let Bobby start to lead him away. “Now, in the South Tower there's nothing really too exciting, just the serving quarters and what not. Oh but the North Tower is truly a wonder, perhaps I should take you there.”

So they went in the direction of the North Tower, but Dean was very soon distracted by the long, dark, hallway he recognized to be the West Wing. “What is even in the West Wing?” Dean asked, gazing down the hallway with a burning curiosity. “Oh nothing too interesting,” Bobby said, “just a bunch of old knick-knacks and dusty antiques. Not worth exploring.” Dean raised his eyebrows at the clock, “then why is it forbidden?” Dean asked, knowing that Bobby was lying to him.

“That’s not important! What's important is the fact that there's a huge library in the North Tower that you need to see! Hurry along!” Bobby said quickly, stumbling over his words. Giving up the fact something very mysterious was, indeed, hidden in the West Wing. Bobby walked forward, not pausing to check Dean had followed. Which was a huge mistake, because when Bobby turned around to check on the young man, he had vanished.

Dean was already far down the West Wing, and approached the door with questions running through his head. He reached out and opened the heavy door, then stepped in slowly, looking at his surroundings. Bobby had been right when he said the West Wing was basically just a bunch of old junk, it was dusty and covered in cobwebs. There were only a few things worth noticing, a large blue bed, which must've been where The Beast slept. On one of the walls there was a painting, it had been badly scratched out by a set of claws, but Dean could make out the picture of a very handsome teen boy with bright blue eyes and a head of wild black hair.

But the one thing that stood out above all others was a single, beautiful glowing, rose on a table in the center of the balcony, it seemed to float under the cylinder glass vase that protected it. “It's wilting,” Dean observed, approaching it with wonder. He carefully removed the glass, then reached out to touch it. His fingers were mere centimeters away from touching the thorny stem, when The Beast appeared out of nowhere and pushed Dean away, then hastily covered the rose back up. “What are you doing here!” He roared, absolutely furious. “I'm sorry, I was just-”

“You could've ruined everything!” The Beast shouted, Dean once again tried to apologize, but The Beast was far too gone to see any reason. “Go! GET OUT!” He roared, and as Dean felt a single tear start to well up in his eye, he ran out the door and to the entrance of the Castle. All of the servants rushed to stop him. “Where are you going?” Ellen asked, looking very confused and worried. “I'm getting out of here!” Dean said, running toward the door. “What? No you can't leave! Please don't go!” Gabriel cried. “Garth stop him!” Bobby called, the Coat Rack rushed to stop Dean but it was too late, he was already making his way down the front steps.

“Baby, we’re going home!” Dean said to his horse, she whinnied and trotted over. Dean mounted her and dug his heels into her side, gradually speeding into a full fledged gallop. Dean didn't even look back at that awful Castle once, the servants would be the only good memory he had of the dreaded place. At the moment, the only thing going through his mind was Sam and how happy he was going to be to see him again.

As Dean reached the forest, he didn't even consider the dangers lurking inside. He merely brushed off the nearby howl of the wolves as he sped towards the village, everything was going until Baby let out a loud neigh, kicking her hind legs with all her might, the wolves had caught up with then. Dean’s body filled with terror, this is exactly how Sam had ended up in that tower. “Go Baby, go!” Dean yelled, urging the horse to go faster. Dean glanced over his shoulder every few seconds to see how close the wolves had gotten, they were only a foot away from Baby.

Dean clenched onto Baby's mane as she stepped onto an iced over pond, ice however, was not meant for a healthy horse and it's owner. The thin ice broke like glass under their combined weight and they were unwillingly doused in bone chilling water. Dean clung to Baby for dear life as she tried to swim across the small pond, but Dean could feel the poor creature shivering all over. After what seemed like ages, Baby’s front hooves reached land and she was able to pull herself out of the water. The wolves were not far behind though, and one was even able to get in front of them and block their path. Baby reared back in fear, and Dean wasn't able to stay on that time. He fell to the ground with a thud, and scrambled to his feet. He grabbed a big stick from the ground and started to swing it at the wolves attacking Baby, no one hurt Dean's horse and got away with it.

“Get off of her you terrible beasts!” He shouted, whacking one directly in the head. But as Dean was able to pry one off, another one gained its strength and started to go towards Dean. Dean prepared to meet his gruesome demise, but right as the wolf was about to pounce, none other than The Beast lunged at it from the side, knocking it to the ground. Dean cowered near Baby as The Beast fought tooth and nail against five full grown wolves, but The Beast was so strong he was able to overpower each wolf. The worst injury he got was a bite to the ankle.

But one wolf had been hanging in that background, and had gained just enough energy to jump onto The Beast’s back and sink its teeth deep into the part where the wing and shoulder met. The Beast let out an ear-splitting roar in pain, before forcefully throwing the wolf to the ground. The Beast growled loudly at the wolves, and they scrambled off back into the woods in terror. After The Beast was sure Dean was safe, he let out a soft grunt before collapsing to the ground.

Dean prepared to mount Baby, but he couldn't just leave the man who’d just saved his life to die. Dean let out a long sigh, and took off his leather jacket to give to The Beast. Dean knelt down and draped it over him, then said in a soft tone “You're going to have to help me out, you're going to have to stand,” The Beast looked up at Dean in surprise, he hadn't expected Dean to go back for him. After getting The Beast onto Baby, they slowly made their way back to the Castle.

\----------

“GAHHH!” The Beast growled in pain as Dean tried to press a warm washcloth against where the wolf had bitten his shoulder. “If you would hold still this wouldn't hurt as much!” Dean exclaimed in frustration, “Well if you hadn't ran away this would've never happened!” The Beast grumbled, “If you hadn't yelled at me I wouldn't have left!” Dean replied, crossing his arms. “You shouldn't have been in the West Wing!”

“You should learn to control your temper!” Dean snapped. This time, The Beast did nothing but let out a huge huff and roll over. “Fine, just try and get some rest, OK?” Dean said, then got up from the side of bed to go over to the servants. “I don't understand, why did the curse affect you as well?” he asked. “When he was little, Cas- I mean the Master’s father was never around and his mother died when he was little. He never learned what it meant to be a good person even though we could’ve taught him. We helped build his poor character,” Ellen explained. Dean frowned, “This spell you're all under, there must be a way to reverse it,”

Bobby’s face turned long, “There is a way, but that is not for you to worry about. Why don't you go to bed now, you've had a very long night,” he said, so Dean left the room and went went up to his. Charlie was humming to herself when he got there. “Oh! I've got the perfect pair of pajamas for you, just hold on!” She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out silky forest green pajama pants and a button up pajama shirt. He changed, and when he was dressed for bed went to gaze out the window

“You must be missing your brother. Trust me, I know how that feels. My one and only love Dorothy was turned into a flagon down in the kitchen. She's locked away in a dusty old cupboard somewhere, and I haven't seen her in years. It kills me everyday, but I promise the pain did get easier. It will be that way for you too, and who knows, you might even begin to enjoy it here,” Charlie said, “Thank you, Charlie.” Dean said, then he crawled into the bed and the light dimmed to darkness. Dean fell asleep with thoughts of his brother on his mind.


	6. The Library

“It's kind of funny,” Dean said as he wrung out the washcloth into a bucket. “What's funny?” The Beast asked. “The fact that you're able to take on a pack of wolves, but act like it's agony to have your wound washed,” Dean replied, pressing the cloth against The Beast’s shoulder. “Well, I assume that when you fight you have more adrenaline than usual, plus you're putting cloth into an open cut,” he said. Dean nodded, “I guess you're right,” he agreed.

It was quiet for a moment, until Dean broken the silence, “So when I was in the West Wing, there was a painting of a teenage boy. Who is he?” He asked. “That,” The Beast replied, “was me when I was a young boy. Before that witch put a spell on me.” Dean couldn't help but think to himself that The Beast was very attractive as a human. “Did you have a girl, before your transformation?” Dean asked. “Ah, no. I’ve never exactly preferred the company of women. I'm sorry, that's too much information,” The Beast said. “No, I know a man like you back at the village. Except he's a conceited jerk,” said Dean.

“You don't think I'm a jerk?” The Beast asked. “A little, but you're getting better,” Dean answered, causing The Beast to smile happily. “So what is it like, you're village? I haven't seen a market in years,” The Beast wondered out loud. “For one thing it's small,” said Dean, “it's boring, dirty, and nobody there likes me or my family. The only friend there outside my house that can stand me is the Librarian. That library was the only thing that kept me sane,”

The Beast frowned, “well your village sounds like no fun,” he commented. “Yeah, I don't think you would like it,” said Dean. The conversation disappeared again, Dean found himself playing with The Beast's fur, and then with his feathers. He subconsciously started to stroke The Beast's wings. The Beast was a little thrown off by this, he coughed awkwardly hoping Dean would get the jist.

Dean did, and when he realized what he was doing he blushed heavily and jerked his hand back. “I'm sorry, I didn't exactly know I was doing that,” he apologized. “It's OK, it's just nobody's really touched me like that in ages,” The Beast explained.

“Look at them! They're getting along!” Gabriel whispered to his fellow servants. “I know, I can't believe this is actually happening!” Bobby said, trying to be as quiet at possible. “He touched his wings! Dean has to be it, he has to be the one!” Ellen whispered excitedly. “Bobby friend, this could be the beginning of the end!” Gabriel said, and the servants watched the two talk, and for the first time saw a small glimmer of hope.

\----------

By the time The Beast was mostly healed, him and Dean had gotten to know each other quite well. Dean had discovered that The Beast had an affinity for bees, and Dean found that oddly adorable. One day, when The Beast was up and walking normally again, he approached Dean in his room. “Hello, Dean. Um, I have a surprise for you. Follow me,” The Beast declared anxiously. Dean felt his face turn red, even though he was a prisoner, The Beast was now treating him more like a guest. “Hmm, mysterious,” Dean said playfully, then got up to follow The Beast to wherever he was taking him.

As Dean was walking through the Castle, he couldn't help but notice that everything seemed lighter and happier ever since the incident with the wolves. It took Dean a few minutes to realize it was because The Beast had actually opened the curtains, letting light flood into the Castle. Dean wondered if he had done that specifically for him, but he forgot the idea as they approached a large set of double doors. “Here, I want you to close your eyes,” The Beast said, so Dean complied. He trusted The Beast.

The Beast waved his paw in front of Dean's face a couple times to make sure his eyes were actually closed, then pushed the doors open and led Dean inside. Once they stood in the center of the sunlight room, The Beast let go of Dean's hands and said, “You can open your eyes now.” Dean's eyes fluttered open and once he saw his surroundings, gasped with pure joy, it was a library with thousands upon thousands of books lining the downstairs and upstair shelves.

“I've never seen so many books in my life!” Dean exclaimed, turning around in a circle to look at every single corner of the room. “The other day you mentioned how your library at home kept you sane, so I thought you might like this,” The Beast explained humbly. “Like it? I love it! This is the kindest thing anybody had ever done for me!” Dean exclaimed, looking at The Beast with tears of joy in his eyes. The Beast grinned, he loved seeing Dean so happy, it gave him a feeling he hadn't felt since he was human. “If you like it so much, it's yours,” The Beast said. Dean covered his mouth with his hands in glee. “Oh my God really? Thank you! Thank you so much!” Dean gushed.

“It's nothing, really,” The Beast said, pride swelling up in his chest. “Here, I think I should leave you alone to let it all sink in,” he added, and turned to leave. “No!” Dean exclaimed, grabbing The Beast to stop him from going. “I mean, you’ve read all of these. You could give me a few pointers about where to start,” it was The Beast's turn to light up with cheer, “well I haven't read all of them. Some of them are in echonoian.” Dean laughed, “so you're making jokes now?”

The Beast shrugged, “perhaps.” Dean bit his bottom lip, as he looked up into The Beast’s ocean blue eyes, he could see the humanity in them, and he could've sworn he felt something there that wasn't there before. The Beast took Dean's hand again and brought him over to a shelf on the right side of the room, “to start, over here we have a lot of Shakespeare. I personally find Shakespeare boring but you might have your own opinions, and over here…”

\----------

Sam had lost track of the days he had been tied to the tree, he was dehydrated and starving and the only life he had witnessed was the squirrels. Sam had pretty much accepted the fact that these would be his last moments, and was ready to face death with as much bravery and dignity as possible. As Sam was about to close his eyes and get some rest, he saw a silhouette of a woman rushing towards him. As she got closer, Sam recognized her as Jody, one of the poorest women in the entire village. “Jody! Help!” Sam cried.

She came over and untied him hastily. “Sam Winchester? What in the world are you doing tied to a tree?” She asked. “I’ll explain everything later, just please, get me away from here,” Sam pleaded, Jody nodded and helped Sam to his feet. She took him to a neat little grove of trees and bushes, where a hut naturally formed by a tree sat. “I can't afford a house in Lawrence, so I have one out here. It's not luxurious, but it's better than nothing,” said Jody. “Thank you, Jody, I really thought I was going to die on that tree. You saved my life, how may I repay you?” Sam asked.

“For one thing, you can start by telling me exactly what happened.” Jody said, and she sat and listened to Sam's story as he ate the soup she had given him.

_______

Hello it's the author speaking! I just wanted to pop in and thank everyone for reading this far! The story is very short, but I hope that you enjoy it! If you want to, give some feedback and tell me if it sucks or if it's good because I would love some pointers for my other stories. Thank you and have a fantastic day!


	7. Something There

As they walked silently on a small bridge by a frozen over pond, (actually on the Castle grounds this time) The Beast couldn't help but stare adoringly at Dean, who was so deep in the book he was reading, he seemed to have forgotten the rest of the world. The Beast's heart felt warmer every time Dean did this, he found it so irresistible. “You're beautiful,” he muttered, not actually expecting it to come out of his mouth. Dean must've been paying a little attention, because he looked up at The Beast with a raised eyebrow. “What was that again?”

“Oh-uh, nothing-nothing, the pond just looks beautiful,” The Beast stuttered, Dean looked at the pond and agreed, “yeah, it is pretty beautiful isn't it?” The Beast nodded and sighed in relief he was able to get away with that kind of smoothly. The Beast did look at the pond however, and for the first time he was noticing how gorgeous it actually was. “It's like I'm seeing it for the first time,” The Beast added. “Want to go feed some birds?” Dean asked, gazing a Cardinal that had just flown by. “Sure,” The Beast said, so they went to the courtyard to see what they could do.

Dean ran inside to grab some seeds from the kitchen, and after that went to join The Beast outside, who was focused on a group of birds nearby. Dean went over and positioned his hands so that the birds would know about the seeds, and come to land upon his hand. After a minute or so, Dean was able to get one or two birds to eat from his hand. But when he glanced over at The Beast, he saw that he was having trouble getting the birds to go near him, let alone eat from him.

Dean chuckled to himself, then reached over to shape his paws in a more approachable way, a single, tiny bird eventually took a few pecks from The Beast's hand, and The Beast's face glowed with happiness, and when Dean saw his wide smile, again he felt something there that wasn't there before. Of course it was explainable, there was something sweet, and almost kind. The Beast was mean and coarse and unrefined. But then he turned dear, and so unsure. Dean wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it there before.

Dean looked back over at The Beast, and let out a good laugh at the sight of him covered in birds. Dean quickly scooped up a ball of snow and chucked it at The Beast as hard as he could, causing the birds to take flight and The Beast to glare at Dean, but the glare turned into a smirk as The Beast gathered a huge ball of snow and threw it directly in Dean's face, causing him to fall back onto the ground and start cackling wildly.

That was when Bobby marched outside and announced, he cleared his throat and announced “Lunch, is served.”

Dean stood up and touched The Beast's arm lightly before going inside to clean up, The Beast’s eyes glimmered as he spoke to Bobby, “He looked this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw. It can't be, I'll just ignore, but then he's never looked at me that way before,” Bobby just shrugged and said “Perhaps there's something, but go to the table before your meal gets cold.”

Up in Dean's room, he was talking about his feeling to Charlie, “It’s new, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see!” As the servants awaited to escort Dean down, they couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. “Well, who'd have thought?” Gabriel whispered to the other objects, “Well who'd have known?” Ellen replied, “Who indeed?” Bobby chimed in as he wobbled up to them. “Who would believe they'd come together on their own?” Said Gabriel. “It's so peculiar, we’ll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before,” Said Ellen, eyes sparkling for the first time they had been stuck in the Castle.

“Here's a thought,” Bobby said, “there may be something there that wasn't there before,” Gabriel nodded at him enthusiastically, metal shining more than usual, “There may be something there that wasn't there before,” he agreed. “What mama? What is it?” Jo asked, confused as to what all the adults were speaking of. “Oh Jo, I'll tell you when you're older,” Ellen said as the door opened to reveal Dean. “Ready to go? Lunch is tomato soup!” Gabriel said, Dean nodded and walked down with the servants babbling in about the new book he had started.

They got to the dining room and The Beast was already waiting at the other end if the table. “That was nice of you to wait for me,” Dean praised, sitting at his own end. “Why would I eat without you? That's just rude,” The Beast replied, and the tomato soup was put in front of them. “So what is Sam like? I didn't get to know him like I know you,” questioned The Beast. “Sam was pretty much the only person I cared about, I'd do anything to protect him,” Dean said, “he's kind, smart, and has a big heart.”

“You cared about him so much you were willing to be trapped here?” The Beast asked. “Yes, and it isn't so bad here anymore. In fact I might prefer this place more than Lawrence.” Dean said, then dipped his spoon in the soup and put it in his mouth. “Mmm, this is good!” Dean moan after swallowing. The Beast decided he wanted to try, so he buried his face in the bowl and started to eat like an animal.

Dean stared in horror, it was appalling but at the same time endearing. The Beast came up with red soup all over his fur, Dean couldn't help but laugh at what a mess he had made. Dean got his bowl and went over to sit next to The Beast, “here,” he said, still giggling, “try it like this,” he brought the bowl to his face and started to drink it, after wiping of his face, The Beast did the same thing. He perked up when he realized he could finally eat without looking like a whole nother meal. “So, what about the rest of you family, your father, your mother?” The Beast asked, setting down the bowl. Dean's smiled melted away and he said “before I came here, I had gotten word my father had been killed by a man named Azazel. And my mother, I barely remember her. All I can recall was that she was blonde, beautiful, and that she died in a fire when I was four.”

The Beast felt the sadness Dean was feeling, “I too know what it is like to lose a parent. I never knew my mother, but a year before I was turned my father was killed in The War. I was already a bad person before that, but his death really sent me over the edge.” There was a solemn silence, until Dean said “I'm sorry. It must’ve been very lonely,”

“It was,” said The Beast, “but I have my servants, and now I have you, which is honestly more than I ever could have asked for.” Dean was extremely flattered, his cheeks turned rosy red and he looked sheepishly at his soup. He lifted it up and took a sip before changing the subject. “What about your wings?” Dean asked. The Beast shrugged, “what about them?”

“You keep on going on about how you're trapped, but couldn't you just fly everywhere?” Dean pondered. “These wings are nothing but a curse. When the Witch cast the spell, she made sure my wings were useless by breaking them in the making process. They are just another reminder that I am trapped here forever, with no place to go,”

“That's awful. I'm very sorry,” Dean empathized. “It's alright. There are worse things that could've happened,” The Beast said. “Anyways, are you liking the library?” Dean's face lit up and he nodded, then went on a long ramble about his plan to read every single book in there, including the ones in echonoian.


	8. Beauty and The Beast

One night, a few days after they had left the Winchester boy to die, Michael and Zachariah walked into the pub laughing to each other about how Michael would finally be able to woo Dean. “It'll be so easy, my cousin! He'll run into my arms without a thought! But it is a little strange, he hasn't gone to town in days,” Michael laughed. “I'm sure he's just getting over his father's... unfortunate demise. Anyways, let's greet the people shall we!” Zachariah reasoned, but when they looked around the pub, everybody stared at them like they had kicked a puppy. Then it struck Michael, Sam Winchester sat at a table in the corner looking as healthy and alive as ever. “Oh, Sam! We’ve been looking for you for days? How are you alive?” Michael lied, knowing very well no one was buying into it.

“Is it true Michael? Did you leave Sam to die in the woods?” The librarian asked angrily. “No! Of course not, I would never!” Michael gasped, pretending to be appalled at the accusations. “You have no proof either!” Zachariah defended, smiling like he'd said the smartest thing ever. “Actually, I do. Jody was the one who rescued me, she knows everything.” Sam revealed, pointing at the woman. “It's true. I found the boy tied to a tree left to the wolves,” Jody told. Michael snorted, “You'd believe the word of a dirty woman like that over me? Your most trusted captain? This boy is grieving, he's having delusions, there's only one place we will be safe from his mad lies!” He said.

And just like that, every towns person turned against Sam, glaring at him angrily. “Throw him in the madhouse!” Michael ordered, and everybody lunged at Sam at the same time.

 

\-------

 

“This was a stupid idea!” The Best said from behind the bath curtain. “No, no my friend, this is wonderful! This is when you can tell Dean how you feel!” Gabriel exclaimed. “When I said that we should have a dance, I didn't actually expect him to say yes!”

He stood up out of the tub and shook himself dry violently. Gabriel had gotten soaked, he quickly dried himself off and lit his candles. “This is a good thing! It will be magical, Crowley will play the music, Ellen will sing, I will provide the romantic candlelight to...set the mood, and well Bobby can just tell the time,” Gabriel explained, and the clock huffed in the corner. “As much as I hate to say it, I do agree with Gabriel on this one. The rose only has four petals left, it is now or never!” Bobby said. “But first we have to do something about your outfit and hair. Slater, fetch that navy blue suit, Garth, help me with his hair, Gabriel, give us good lighting!” Bobby ordered, and the crew got to work on The Beast's dashing new look.

But once it was finished, The Beast looked somewhat like a ceramic doll. Gabriel shook his head in disapproval, “step aside old man, I can fix this!” Gabriel bloated, and he did. In the end, Gabriel had transformed The Beast's mane into a neatly combed head of hair, and had gotten rid of all the gross makeup. “Simple, but charming! Dean will melt at the sight of you! I wonder how he's doing?”

Dean was looking just as handsome that night, Charlie had dressed him in a beautiful gold and black suit. “Oh you look so lovely dear!” Charlie squealed, smiling the best a dresser could. “Everything is perfect! The only thing I would worry about is The Beast's feet, he hasn't slow danced in forever and he might step on your toes a little,” Ellen warned, Dean chuckled and said, “that's alright. When I taught Sammy to dance, he did the exact same thing.” Ellen smiled and asked, “well are you ready?” Dean nodded, he felt a feeling in his stomach he'd never felt before, butterflies.

Dean and Ellen went to the ballroom in silence, no words needed to be spoken as if he did talk, Dean would probably throw up. The Beast was in the exact same position, his mind was racing with scenarios about how everything could go wrong. But when he stood opposite to Dean on top of the staircase, every doubt in his mind disappeared. He felt a burning in his heart he’d never felt before in his life, no one could ever make him feel the way Dean did. The two young men approached each other, both of their eyes wide with wonder and at least for The Beast, love.

Finally, Dean took The Beast's paw and led him onto the smooth marble floor, all of his worries gone as well. Ellen and Jo watched from their little cart, Bobby and Gabriel watched from a small table by the stairs, and Garth stood by Crowley, who had begun to play a sweet, slow song. When Dean and The Beast started to sway lightly, Ellen began to sing along to the piano.

“Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.” Ellen paused a little to breath and let the melody play, then joined back in. “Ever just the same! Ever a surprise! Ever just before and ever just as the sun will rise! Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever just before and ever just as the sun will rise!”

“Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong! Certain as the sun, rising in the East! Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old a time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast!” Ellen finished on a long note, and the two men finished dancing. They stared into each other's eyes, green and blue meeting in harmony. They walked out onto the balcony feeling on top of the world, each one with a bashful grin on their faces. "Man I haven't danced in forever, I'd forgotten what it was like," The Beast breathed, "Yeah you weren't bad. You only stepped on my toes twice," Dean said teasingly. The Beast chuckled deeply, and couldn't help but notice how incredibly fantastic Dean looked in the moonlight.

 

“Dean…” The Beast began, “do you think there's any way you could be happy here?” Dean sighed and shrugged. “Possibly. But I'm not sure if anyone can be happy if they aren't free. I would also like to see my brother again, I miss him so much,”

The Beast's face lit up, “follow me,”

They left the ballroom area, and made their way to the West Wing. “You're letting me in here?” Dean asked, taken aback. “Yes, I have a way for you to see your brother,” The Beast told him, opening the West Wing. It still looked as dusty and broken as when Dean had first seen it. The only thing Dean noticed that was different this time, was that on the frame of the Painting, the name Castiel was sketched into the bronze.

“Who's Castiel?” Dean asked. The Beast turned and looked at the painting with a sad in his eye, “that was my name, before I was turned into a Beast.”

“Well it's beautiful, the name,” Dean said, “just like the boy in the painting,” The Beast didn't know how to take the compliment, he didn't know how to respond to being called beautiful. So he just changed the subject instead. He grabbed a small, golden mirror next to the Rose and handed it to Dean. “Tell the Mirror who you wish to see, and it they will appear,” The Beast explained.

“Show me Sam,” Dean instructed the Mirror, and it swirled to show his little brother being forced into the back of a carriage by Michael and Zachariah. “Sammy? Something's wrong! My brother is in trouble!” Dean told The Beast. The Beast took one long last look at Dean and said, “you look very handsome tonight Dean. I just want to tell you that before I set you free,”

Dean stopped in his tracks, “What?”

“You're free, Dean. Go save your brother,” The Beast repeated. “Thank you Castiel! Thank you! Here's your-” Dean tried to hand back the Mirror, but The Beast rejected it. “No Dean, you keep it. So you have a way to look back on me,” Dean threw himself onto The Beast, hugging him tightly, before saying his goodbyes and running out of the Castle to go fetch Baby. The Beast watched in despair as his one shot at love and a normal life fled in search of his brother.


	9. The Attack

Soon after Dean had left the West Wing, Bobby and Gabriel came strolling in with big smiles on their faces, "So? How did it go?" Bobby asked. "I let him go," Bobby's jaw dropped. "You let him go? But why?" Bobby asked. "Because he loves him," Gabriel said for The Beast. "Then why isn't the spell broken?" Jo chimed in as Ellen rolled on in with Garth right behind her. "Because Dean doesn't love him back dear," Ellen croaked. Now everyone was depressed. "I'm sorry guys," The Beast apologized, "I just need to be alone for a moment,"

The servants left in silence, and The Beast went to the closest tower and began to climb the steps, hoping to catch one last glance at Dean before he was gone forever. "I was the one, who had it all," The Beast said to himself, "I was the master of my fate, I never needed anybody, in my life, I learned the truth, too late." He was at one window, talking to himself and watching Dean ride away on Baby, this is how it would be for the rest of his life, sitting alone hoping Dean would come back.

"I'll never shake away the pain, I close my eyes but he's still there! I let him steal into my melancholy heart! It's more than I can bare!" As Dean could not be seen from the window The Beast was out, he climbed higher so he could see Dean as long as possible. "Now I know he'll never leave me! Even as he runs away, he will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may!" Dean faded farther, and The Beast went higher. "Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door, I'll fool myself he'll walk right in, and be with me, for evermore!"

The Beast was now at the top of the tower, Dean was just a mere golden dot from up there. "I range against the trials of love! I curse the fading of the light! Although he's so far beyond my reach, he's never out of sight! Now I know he'll never leave me, even as he fades from view! He will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do! I'll be wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door! I'll fool myself he'll walk right in, and as the long, long nights begin, I'll think of all that might've been. Waiting here, for evermore!" The Beast exclaimed, right as Dean was too far to be seen.

\--------

 

"No please! I'm telling the truth, please don't do this!" Sam yelled as he was shoved ruthlessly into the back of the carriage that would take him to an asylum. "Your family has plagued our village for far too long, Winchester. Spreading nonsense about a Beast, your crazy tales will scare our children to death!" Zachariah claimed, slamming the back door and locking it. "This boy does not need an asylum, he needs a hospital!" Rufus told Michael, but he was having none of it. "Silence you fool! Sam has been blocking me from Dean for years now, it's time he be thrown somewhere where Dean can never find him again!"

"Dean will never love you! Not ever!" Sam shouted, banging his fists against the padded walls. "You have no idea what you're talking about boy! Take him away!" Michael bellowed. "No!" Jessica shouted from somewhere in the crowd, but right as the carriage started to move forward, Dean blocked it from going any farther. "Stop this right now Michael!" He barked. The whole town gasped, there was Dean, who had been missing for days and just now was showing up in a golden suit with a mirror. "Dean! My love? Where have you been?" Michael stammered.

"First of all, I am not your love! Second of all, everything Sam has been telling you is true! There is a Beast and there is a Castle!" Dean declared. "My dear, don't tell me you believe your brother's ridiculous stories!" Michael stated. "I'm telling you they aren't stories! Here I have proof!" Dean then held out the Mirror and commanded "Show me The Beast!" The Mirror shimmered, then showed an image of The Beast in the glass. The whole entire town shrieked when they saw him, "It's horrifying!" Zachariah declared. "No, don't be afraid! He's rough on the outside but you have to see what lies beneath, he's kind and gentle and caring!" Dean pleaded for the whole town to listen.

Michael looked at Dean with disgust, "It sounds as if you actually care for this monster!" He fumed. "He is not the monster Michael, you are!" Dean hissed. Michael slammed a fist against the carriage and ordered for Zachariah to throw Dean in as well. Zachariah complied, and forced Dean into the back of the carriage, yanking the Mirror from Dean's hand and giving it to Michael.

Michael once again looked upon The Beast, with nothing but pure jealousy for the fact that thing had won over Dean, but he hadn't. "The Beast will make off with our children, he'll come after them at night, we're not safe 'til his heads mounted on my wall, I saw we kill The Beast!" Michael elaborated to the townspeople, they all cheered in unison, willing to do anything their brave leader Michael would ask. "We're not safe until he's dead!" One man exclaimed, "He'll come stalking us at night," another agreed "he's here to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let 'im wander free!"

Michael, encouraged by all the support yelled, "It's time to take some action boys! It's time to follow me!" The crowd each collected torches, and knocked over a pole to turn it into a battering ram. "Now get your torch, mount your horse, through your courage to the stinking place," Zachariah approached Michael and handed him a torch, and the reigns to his horse. "We're counting on your stud to lead the way, through the mist through the wood where we see a haunted castle, something's lurking there you don't see everyday,"

Michael and the town set off on a gallop, eager to set fire to the Castle in the forest, leaving Sam and Dean in the back of the carriage. "Dean! How on Earth did you escape?" Sam asked, hugging his brother tightly. "The Beast let me go, I'll tell you everything later but we have to save him. We have to save The Beast, this is my fault Sam," Dean said. Sam nodded, "here I'll need something sharp to pick the lock," Dean handed him the flower attached to his jacket that had a pointy thing sticking out of the back. "Perfect!"

Michael was already in the woods at that point, going as fast as possible to the Castle,   
"There's a Beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones, massive paws, killer claws for the feed.  
See him roar, see him foam but we're not coming home until he's dead! Let's kill The Beast!" Michael said to Zachariah,   
a determined look in his eye. Zachariah laughed and listen to the townspeople talking to each other.

"We don't like what we don't understand, and this monster is mysterious at least,"

"Bring your guns, bring your knives, hide your children and your wives."

"So save the village and our lives, let's kill The Beast!"

\--------

 

"I can't believe we actually had our hopes up. Maybe it would have been better if she'd never even come at all," Bobby lamented.  
"Sacre bleu! Invaders! And they have the Mirror! Warn the Master!" Gabriel commanded, and Bobby hurried off to tell The Beast.  
"If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me!" Gabriel encouraged,   
all the servants cheered in response and they all rushed down to the entrance to prepare for battle.  
"Ellen, go prepare the kitchenware, Garth, go tell Charlie to get out here and fight!" Gabriel ordered,  
no one would destroy their home.

The Town had reached the gate to the Castle, and Michael gave them all a few quick reminders  
"Take all the booty you want! But remember, The Beast is mine!" Zachariah opened the gate and shouted,  
"Raise the ram, here we come fifty strong! If fifty Frenchmen can be wrong let's kill The Beast!"  
The battering ram hit the doors to the Castle, little did the people know however that a whole 'nother army was blocking the entrance.

Up on the tower, The Beast sat in the same place he was when Dean had left, too depressed to do anything about the invaders.  
"Sir!" Bobby panted, as he had just waddled up a large flight of stairs. "Leave me be," The Beast croaked.  
"But Master, the Castle is under attack!" Bobby said, stating the obvious. "I know and I don't care. Just let them come,"  
The Beast instructed with no emotion. Bobby knew that he would not change the Master's mind,   
so he gave up and started to head back downstairs to help as much as he could.  
When he got back down, he found all of his friends leaning up against the door, using all of their weight to block the people.  
"This isn't working!" Gabriel grunted as he pushed against the door. "Wait! I've got an idea!" He announced.

\------

Back at the village, Sam had managed to pick the lock and sneak out along with Dean without the driver noticing. By the time the driver had noticed,  
Dean was already on Baby and sprinting back to the Castle to save The Beast. Sam leaned up against the carriage with a taunting smirk on his face,  
"you just can't keep a Winchester locked up, it's impossible," he said to the driver, who was still trying to out together what happened,   
"do you have any siblings?"

\--------

 

CRACK! The door had finally given away to the battering ram, and the townspeople toppled over one another when the door broke open.  
It was dark, and seemingly empty in the Castle. The only thing worth noticing was the lovely clock on a nearby table,  
"Take whatever you want boys! I'm off to kill The Beast." Michael announced,  
then went up the stairs to see what he could find.

______

Author Speaking!

OK but who else got chills when The Beast did his solo in the love action version?  
Even though it's not in the original it's one of the best songs on the soundtrack,  
you can just feel the heartache and emotion when The Beast sings.   
I'm sorry I just really had to get that off my chest I just love Evermore so freaking much! I'll quite typing now.


	10. The Final Stand

Zachariah looked around and found a nice candlestick sitting by the clock. He lit it with his torch and held it up so he was able to see examine it, “You must be the talking candlestick! Well you're not very exciting, are you? And what's this? Your fat and ugly clock friend?” Bobby opened his eyes and sneered at Zachariah, “fat and ugly? You're one to talk you idjit!” Bobby jeered, Zachariah screamed and went to hit Bobby with Gabriel, but he moved his arm to burn Zachariah on the hand. Zachariah yelped in pain, and Gabriel clanked on the ground. “ATTACK!” Ellen shouted from across the room and every object came to life, the townspeople didn't back down though, they charged with their pitch fork and knives and the servants charges back, defending the Castle with all they had. Slater tripped people, Jo launched plates at faces, Garth hit people with his hooks, and Ellen poured boiling tea all over people.

Crowley had knocked over a man when Zachariah and one other dude came lunging at him with his torch ready to burn the piano, Crowley stood up on his back pegs and snarked “Hello, boys.” Before collapsing on top of the two idiots. “Nice work Crowley!” Bobby complemented from the top of the stairs. “I did it! I'm finally here!” Charlie announced as she dragged her heavy body to the railing alongside Bobby. “What took you so long?!” He asked.

“Hey, I'm not as easy to move as the rest of you, oh wait here come some men!” She turned around to face three old, bearded men with pitchforks. “It looks like you three need a makeover!” She exulted, then

spewed all sorts of fabric and ribbons all over them. Each one of them looked like dressed up women. “Don't you all look fabulous!” Charlie teased, as they screamed at their new appearance and fled out of the Castle in humiliation. “Ready guys?” Gabriel shouted about the loud songs of clanging and people screaming. Gabriel set fire to a long line of wood from the fireplace.

Once people from the mob saw the flames erupt, they were pushing each other over to escape. After the last woman had fled out the door, the servants cheered and celebrated, completely forgetting the fact there was one enemy left in the Castle. Michael had searched all over, in the library, the kitchen, and in both wings, before finally finding the tower The Beast was perched upon. “Hello, Beast. I'm Michael, Dean sent me.”

The Beast said nothing in response, there was no point in fighting. “Did you honestly believe a man like Dean would ever love you? A hideous monster, when he could have someone as handsome as me?”

“Dean told me about you. He called you a conceited jerk,” The Beast replied. “How dare you!” Michael growled, loading his gun and pulling the trigger. A bullet dug its way into The Beast's wing, he roared out in pain and leapt to the roof of the closest tower. Michael cackled evilly and prepared to launch an arrow into The Beast, as he reached for an arrow he felt that all twenty of them had gone missing. He heard the crack of wood splitting and whirled around to see Dean standing there with a handful of broken arrows.

“Don't you dare hurt him!” He exclaimed, throwing the arrows off of the tower. “How in the world did you get here?” Michael asked furiously, he tried to step forward to grab Dean, but the stone beneath him crumbled and he fell to the balcony below him. He had dropped the gun, so Dean grabbed it and threw it off into the distance. “CASTIEL!” He called, The Beast heard the distinctive voice and turned to face Dean. “Dean?” He whispered, as he saw Michael charging at him from bridge that led to his tower, he decided he would stand his ground, he had something to live for.

The bridge crumbled beneath Michael's feet, but unfortunately the man was able to save himself just in time. Dean knew he couldn't stay on that tower, so he ran down the stairs and headed to the West Wing’s balcony, where he had a perfect view of what was happening. When he looked up, he saw that The Beast had Michael around the neck and was about to drop him to his death. “Please! Don't let me go! I'll do anything just please don't kill me, Beast,” Michael pleaded, praying for his life. The Beast saw Dean watching from the balcony and when he looked into those green eyes, he didn't have the strength to kill Michael. Instead he tossed him to the ground and bellowed “Get out!” Michael clambered to his feet and hurried off, leaving The Beast enough time to leap over to Dean.

“No it's too far!” Dean worried, but The Beast would not listen to him and took a running jump. He made the landing, barely, but he made it. “You came back!” The Beast said, pressing his paw to Dean's cheek. “Of course I came back!” Dean said, stroking The Beast's arm. The reunion was going great, until the loud bang of a gunshot rang through the air, and The Beast looked down at Dean before collapsing to the ground. “NO!” Dean screamed, falling to the ground along with The Beast.

Michael hadn't left, he had just gone to fetch his gun and shoot The Beast in the back like a coward. He reloaded his gun with an evil smile, and launched another bullet into The Beast's liver. He took a step forwards to get closer, but slipped on some ice that was right by the edge. And just like that, Michael was gone. Dean couldn't bring himself to care, the only thing he was focused on was the man breathing heavily below him.

“Hey! It's not even that bad! You'll be alright,” Dean lied to himself, not for The Beast, but for his own sanity.

“I'm just glad I got to see you one last time,” The Beast croaked. “Hey, don't talk like that! You'll be fine!” Dean reiterated, tears rolling down his face. “I…” The Beast wasn’t able to finish his sentence, his head rolled back and his wings went stiff, leaving Dean clinging to his lifeless body, “No, Cas! Please don't-please don't leave me!” Dean sobbed, pressing his face into The Beast's shirt. “I need you,” he bawled, then as all hope seemed lost, and the last petal on the Enchanted Rose began to fall, Dean uttered the three words to break the spell. “I love you,” He whispered, voice hoarse and shaky.

Dean was too busy crying, that he didn't notice the fact The Beast's paws were starting to transform into human hands, and hind legs to feet. Dean was forced to notice though, for The Beast's body was taken off the ground, and he began to glow like a star as he was turned from The Beast, into a human. Dean watched in awe as he fell to the ground, back facing Dean. He had the same hair the boy in the painting did, and the same skin tone. But Dean just couldn’t believe it was him, until he turned around and revealed his eyes. Dean could recognize those electric blue eyes in a crowd of over two thousand. “C-Castiel?” He stuttered. “Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, as if they were meeting all over again.

Without another word, Dean lunged himself forwards and pressed his lips against Castiel’s soft pink ones, fireworks exploded in his chest and the world stopped spinning, Dean was at home here in Castiel's arms. Eventually, they both pulled away and just stood there in one another's arms, gazing into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said at the moment.

Down on the first floor of the new and restored Castle, the servants had also returned to their human forms, and Slater was a real dog again. “Just look at us Bobby! We’re human again!” Gabriel exclaimed, “my hands aren't candles anymore!”

Bobby could've jumped for joy, reaching up and feeling a face instead of glass was the most thrilling feeling in the world, “you're a little bit shorter that I remember,” Bobby joked. Gabriel crossed his arms and replied, “Well you’re a lot older!”

Before the two could get into an argument already, Gabriel’s girlfriend approached and stole him away. Ellen and Jo were squeezing each other as tightly as possible, “oh Jo! I love you my dear!” Ellen cried, salty tears splashed into Jo’s long blonde hair. “I love you too Mama!” Jo said back, so grateful to hug her mother for the first time in years. Everybody was forced to make a path for Charlie, who was searching head to toe for Dorothy.

“Charlie? Is that you!” A brunette from the crowd asked. Charlie shrieked in delight, and toppled Dorothy over and kissed her over, and over, and over again until Dorothy's face was more lipstick than skin. “Oh my love how I've missed you! You have no idea how lonely it would get up there!” Charlie told, crying from pure glee. “Look! Guys!” Bobby said, pointing to the stairs. Everyone stopped and looked over to see Dean and Castiel making their way down hand in hand, beaming at the servants.

Bobby then hushed for everyone to be quiet, then gestured for Castiel to say something to his loyal servants. “Dean and I have agreed that a celebration is in order, we will have a grand ball, and every civilian, rich or poor, is invited!” He announced, and even though he was addressing his servants, Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. And nobody could blame him, to Castiel, Dean would always be the most magnificent person in the room, and Dean felt the exact same way about Castiel.

\-------

The ball was held that Friday, and it was absolutely magical. But it was truly Dean and Castiel that took every breath away when they danced, the love felt between one another radiated off them like light radiated off of the sun. A singer Castiel had hired sang the song Ellen had sung at their first dance, so that Ellen could spend time visiting with the people she knew from before her time as a teapot. Dean and Castiel swayed to the beat in the middle of the ballroom, paying attention to nobody around them.

“God, you are the most amazing person I've ever met,” Dean murmured softly, looking deep into Castiel's blue eyes. “I love you with all my heart,” Castiel replied, trying to count all of Dean's freckles. There was a comfortable silence as the song played in the background. “What do we do know?” Dean asked. “I don't know about you, but I'm actually quite sick of this Castle. What do you say we go and travel the world, see the new country over in America,” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded in agreement, “that sounds absolutely wonderful,” They locked lips, and knew their story would be one for the ages.

As the sunset, and a new beginning arrived, Dean and Castiel would love each other undyingly until the end of their days, and the story of The Beauty and The Beast would live on forever.


	11. Authors's Note

 

  **Hello, and thank your for reading this! I was inspired by the new Beauty and The Beast movie (which is amazing by the way) to write a Destiel Version. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it even though it was short. I hope you all have a fantastic day!**


End file.
